1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to grease seals and more particularly to an elastomeric ring seal facilitating an interference-free installation and maintenance of the parts and areas subject to sealing.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The subject invention pertains to a seal which can be placed in its sealing position at will. This is particularly important for the sealable parts which must be assembled and thereafter maintained without interference of permanently embedded seals.
A below described embodiment exemplifies an application of the seal to a tracctor axle, which must be attached to an axle support called a bolster. The axle is restrained from moving fore-and-aft by means of thrust washers at both the front and rear of the bolster. The axle pivot bushings and thrust surfaces are lubricated by means of periodic greasing. The life of these elements is greatly increased if contamination by environmental pollution such as dust and moisture can be kept out. Conventional lip seals used at the thrust surfaces cannot be employed, because they interfere with an axle installation and enable keeping both thrust surfaces on the bolster and on thrust washers sealed. The novel seal is intended to keep dust and moisture out and grease in. Also the subject seal is of purgeable design which allows grease to flush out under the seal during the greasing operation, thereby flushing out any contamination that may have entered into pivot bushing or thrust surfaces.